Dylan Olsen
| birth_place = Salt Lake City, Utah | draft = 28th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 2010 }} Dylan Olsen (born Dylan D. Olsen on January 3, 1991) is an American-born Canadian professional ice hockey player. He currently plays with the Florida Panthers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Dylan was drafted 28th overall by the Chicago Blackhawks during the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. He played his junior hockey with the Camrose Kodiaks of the Alberta Junior Hockey League (AJHL) and played college ice hockey at the University of Minnesota Duluth of the NCAA. Playing Career Junior Career Dylan, who was drafted by the Medicine Hat Tigers of the Western Hockey League (WHL) in the fourth round, 84th overall in the 2006 WHL Bantam Draft, elected to play with the Camrose Kodiaks of the AJHL to keep his NCAA eligibility. He appeared in two games with the Kodiaks in 2006–07, scoring a goal. In his rookie season of 2007–08, Dylan appeared in 49 games, scoring eight goals and 24 points, as he helped the Kodiaks to have the best record in the league. In the playoffs, he had six points in 16 games as Camrose won the 2008 AJHL championship. The club then won the 2008 Doyle Cup as Western Canadian champions, defeating the Penticton Vees, before falling to the Humboldt Broncos in the final game of the 2008 Royal Bank Cup. In 2008–09, Dylan improved his numbers, scoring 10 goals and 29 points in 53 games, and in ten playoff games, he earned seven points before the Kodiaks were eliminated in the AJHL playoffs. College Career Dylan spent the 2009–10 season with the University of Minnesota Duluth Bulldogs where in 36 games, he had a goal and 11 points, along with 49 penalty minutes. NHL Career Dylan signed a three-year entry level contract with the Chicago Blackhawks on December 31, 2010 while playing for Team Canada at the 2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. After the conclusion of the tournament, Dylan reported to Rockford, the Blackhawks' top minor league affiliate. He participated in his first playoff game on Tuesday, April 17, 2012, in Game Three of the Western Conference Quarterfinals. During the 2013–14 season, on November 14, 2013, Dylan was traded by the Blackhawks to the Florida Panthers along with Jimmy Hayes in exchange for Kris Versteeg and Philippe Lefebvre. On December 5, 2013, Dylan scored his first NHL goal as a member of the Panthers against Ondrej Pavelec of the Winnipeg Jets. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Statistics Personal Life Dylan was born in Salt Lake City, Utah, but grew up in Calgary, Alberta. His father, Darryl Olsen, played in one game with the Calgary Flames during the 1991–92 NHL season and spent some of his years in the minor leagues in Salt Lake City, Utah where Dylan was born. Category:1991 births Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:American ice hockey players